Kiss the Girl
by futureauthor13
Summary: Songfic. Lots of Dr. Cx Susan. Please read.


**Okay, this idea just popped in my head, and I just had to write it! So enjoy! FYI, I do not own Dr. Cockroach or Susan, if I did, I would make them fall in love. I also don't own the song "Kiss the Girl" sung by Ashley Tisdale (don't ask me why they picked her), that belongs to Disney.**

Dr. Cockroach was quietly picking at his garbage. He was at a fancy restaurant, but he wasn't alone. He looked up and saw _her. _Susan. She looked at him and smiled. She's so wonderful, thought Dr. Cockroach. They were eating dinner as friends, but Dr. Cockroach wanted to be more than friends.

_There you see her, Sitting there across the way. She don't got alot to say, But there's something about her. And you don't know why, But you're dying to try, You wanna kiss girl._

"Susan, my dear," said Dr. Cockroach. "Yes?" He froze. "Um, how's your dinner?" he asked. "Oh," said Susan, sounding a little disappointed, "It's fine. How's yours?" "Good," he said, looking down at his garbage.

_Yes, you want her, Look at her, you know you do. It's possible she wants you too, There's one way to ask her. It don't take a word, not a single word, Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)._

_Shalalalala, My oh my, Looks like the boy's too shy, Ain't gonna kiss the girl. Shalalalala, Ain't that sad, it's such a shame, Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl. Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

After their dinner, they paid the bill and walked outside. "Well, that was lovely," said Dr. Cockroach. "Uh huh," said Susan, a little distracted. Suddenly, they both heard someone yell "There's Ginormica and Dr. Cockroach!" They automatically knew it was either crazed fans or the paparazzi, in fact Dr. Cockroach was already imagining an army of fan girls.

"We better start running," said Susan, and Dr. Cockroach quickly agreed. They quickly grabbed each other's hand so they wouldn't get separated in the sea of people. They started running from the people chasing them. They quickly cut through the Modesto City Park and as soon as they lost the people, they sat down on a bench next to a fountain. While Dr. Cockroach was trying to catch his breath, Susan was laughing, she kind of thought that was fun. Dr. Cockroach smiled, he loved her laugh.

_Nows your moment, Floating in a blue lagoon. Boy, you better do it soon, The time will be better. She don't say a word, And she wont say a word, Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala, My oh my, Looks like the boy's too shy, Ain't gonna kiss the girl. Shalalalala, Ain't that sad, it's such a shame, Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl._

They smiled at each other, and then they both realized that they were still holding hands. They both pulled away, and blushed. Now Dr. Cockroach really wanted to tell her. Come on, Dr. Cockroach told himself, you can do this.

_Shalalalala, Don't be scared, You better be prepared, Go on and kiss the girl. Shalalalala, Don't stop now, Don't try to hide it how, You wanna kiss the girl. Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

"Susan," said Dr. Cockroach. "Yeah Doc?" Susan said, her short, white hair shining bright in the full moon's light. He wanted to say, but he couldn't.

_Lalalala, Lalalala, Go on and kiss the girl. _

"Yeah?" Susan repeated. Dr. Cockroach looked at her, but when he couldn't say it, he decided to do the one thing he could do.

_Lalalala, Lalalala, Go on and....._

He grabbed her hand, and kissed her.

_kiss the girl_

Surprisingly, she didn't pull away like he expect her to. Instead she moved closer to him, and he grabbed her face and held it close to his. They kissed for almost three minutes when they finally pulled apart.

"Wow," said Susan after a moment of awkward silence, "I didn't know you felt that way."

Dr. Cockroach got a little nervous. Was their friendship ruined? "But then again, I didn't know I felt this way either," Susan said to him smiling.

And Dr. Cockroach smiled back. He grabbed her hand, and she grabbed his. He was finally able to say the one thing he was to shy to say all night. "Susan..."

"I love you," interrupted Susan as she smiled at Dr. Cockroach. "I love you too," said Dr. Cockroach as they both started to lean towards each other, until their lips met.

_Go on and kiss the girl _

**Wow, this was possibly the fluffiest thing I've ever written LOL. Please review.**


End file.
